Frozen cherry blossoms
by byakuchiki
Summary: Yuki is trying to join squad 6, what things will blossom forward between her and Byakuya?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**AN: Hello people! This is my very first fanfic and I think I'm not really good at writing, but I do hope that I'll learn so tips and stuff are welcome ^^ Also, I don't think I'll be updating a lot but I'll do my best to update ASAP!**

**This story is ByakuyaXOC**

**Disclaimer thingy: bleach and it's characters aren't mine, if they were, Byakuya and Rukia would be together now, Yuki on the other hand, is all mine~~**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Introductions

"=talk, '=thoughts

It was another peacefull day in Seireitei, most days were after the defeat of Aizen, except for a few hollow attacks but it was nothing the shinigami couldn't handle.

In squad 6 everything was going as usual: Renji was slacking off and Byakuya punished him with even more paperwork. But this time Byakuya was also waiting in his office for the new recuit who would be arriving shortly.

That new recuit was Yuki. She has light blue hair, blue eyes, and was running late for her appointment with Soul Society's uptightest captain. "Dammit! Why of all days did I have to oversleep today?" Yuki said as she was shunpoing to squad 6. "I'm so gonna get it if all the rumors I heard about captain Kuchiki are true!"

Byakuya was still waiting at his office when the door burst open, revealing a nervous Yuki. "I'm sorry i'm late sir but-" "It is rude to barge into someones room without knocking." Byakuya said. "And you're late, this time i'll let it pass but i expect you to always be on time from now on." Yuki released a breath she was holding since Byakuya mentioned that she was late. 'Seems he isn't as bad as the rumors say.'

"I expect you to follow all orders without hestitation, can you do that?" Byakuya said. "Yes sir!" "Good, what is your name?" "My name is Yuki Shirohime sir!" Yuki replied. "Yuki Shirohime, you shall fight vice captain Abarai to determine your position in squad 6." "W-What? A vice captain? B-B-But-" "Didn't you just told me that you would follow all orders without hestitation? You shall fight vice captain abarai and that's an order." "Y-Yes sir..." "Well then, follow me to the squad 6 training grounds."

Ariving at the squad 6 training grounds, Yuki gaped at the sheer amount of Shinigami who came to watch the match. A Shinigami with flaming red hair in the shape of a pineapple approached her and said "Hey there, you're Yuki right? I'm vice captain of squad 6, Renji Abarai." "It's an honour to fight you sir!" Yuki said while bowing to Renji. "Don't be so formal, just call me Renji" "Yes sir!... I mean, ok Renji." Byakuya just wanted to get this over with so he could return to his paperwork and decided to make an end to their conversation and start the match. "You two can get aquainted later, you should both go to your places and prepare yourselves." "Yes sir!" They both replied, walking to their places.

Standing on her place, Yuki was staring at Renji preparing himself for the match and thought 'He must be really strong to become a vice captain, I better do my best!' "Hey Yuki! Are you ready yet?" Renji shouted from the other side. Yuki had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice Renji finishing his preperations. "Just a sec!" she yelled back. 'This is it... I hope I'm strong enough...'

**

* * *

**

**AN: soooo…there ya have it…chapter one… please review, tips and stuff are more than welcome ^^**

**~~Byakuchiki**


	2. Chapter 2: Joining squad 6

**Okay, I suddenly found inspiration and felt like writing…don't ask me what overcame me but YAY! I finished chapter 2, makes me so happy~~**

**I know I'm giving people who want to review no time for it but I just wanted to post it now**

**Also, my very special awesome thanks to Denidene and ren-shika-inu15 for being fast and being my very first reviewers~~ Hooray! *hands them cookies* Sooo, without further ado, let's start chapter 2! (hehe, that rhymes XD) **

**Disclaimer thingy: I do NOT own bleach… Bleachs owns me!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Joining squad 6

"This is a match between Yuki Shirohime and Vice-Captain Renji Abarai to determine Yuki's position in squad 6." Byakuya announced. "You can start the match on my sign, if things get out of hand I shall interfere." "Yes sir!" "Also, Renji, you are prohibited from using your bankai." "Yes sir!" Renji said. 'What? He already achived bankai?' Yuki thought. "Good, then without further ado, you can begin." And thus, Byakuya started the match.

"Hado # 4: Byakurai!" Yuki shouted, aiming at Renji. But Renji shunpoud out of the way and the lightning struck a few shinigami, knocking them out. "Whoa! Kidou? Then how about this!" Renji was about to use Shakkahou when he remembered what would happen and instead lunged at Yuki with his sword. Yuki saw it coming tough and decided to block it, but Renji was stronger than she thought and she was pushed away a few meters. 'Damn… He really is strong…and fast to…' Renji didn't give Yuki chance for an opening and immideatly lunged at her again with a flurry of slashes. Yuki knew blocking would result in getting pushed back again so she tried to dodge, she managed fairly well but still got a few minor scratches.

"Hehe, you're pretty good!" Renji said. "But how about this! Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, unleashing his zanpaku-to swinging it around in a combo. Yuki tried to dodge again and she dodges the first and second hit, but the third one slashed her left arm pretty bad. Yuki groaned in pain and tried to ignore it anddecided to get on the offensive again, she figured Renji's _Zanjutsu_ would be his greatest ability so went for kidou again "Bakudou # 4: Hainawa!" she shouted, shooting out a rope. But Renji just slashed through it with Zabimaru so she immediately followed with another. "Hadou # 31: Shakkahou!" She yelled, aiming just in front of Renji's feet who taunted "Where the hell do ya think you're aiming?" but when the fireball hit the ground it created a lot of dust to stir up, cloudening Renji's vision "DAMMIT!" Renji shouted, while Yuki quickly used shunpou to get behind him and began chanting "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou # 33: Sokatsui!" She fired it at where Renji was standing trying to regain his vision. Renji was hit and was sent flying out of the cloud of dust hitting the ground pretty hard.

"Grrrrrr, I"ll get you for that!" Renji yelled at Yuki, who was grinning, because she got a hit. Bu that grin soon disappeared when renji lunged in, enraged by the fact he got hit by a new recuit, he ran at her head on, striking her with Zabimaru, slashing her right leg, making her drop to a knee.

At this point, Byakuya thought it'd be a good time to interrupt, looking at Yuki's condition so he shunpoued in between them and said "That's enough. Yuki Shirohime, you shall be placed in squad six under the position of 5th seat." When Yuki heard that her heart leaped up and her face was beaming. "I'll take you to my mansion where my sister will treat your wounds." Byakuya said. And thus, they went to the Kuchiki mansion. 'She's pretty strong…I should watch out that she won't take my place as vice-captain' Renji thought, laughing. 'She is better than I expected… although she needs some refinement, she will be a good addition to our squad' Byakuya thought. 'I… I made it…I can't believe it! I made it! As a 5th seat! I do wonder who his sister is… I sure hope she's more lively than him…although that wouldn't be hard" she thought smiling to herself. When Byakuya looked at her smiling, he thought he felt a little tug at his heart, but he just brushed it away.

Ariving at the Kuchiki mansion Yuki gaped at the size of it. When they entered, Byakuya gestured for Yuki to sit down and called a servant to pour them some tea. "It will take my sister some time to finish her duties, she will be coming shortly after she finished them, I will send a message to her about the situation. I have to get back to my own duties now. Please make yourself at home, Atsuo will provide you with everything you need" Byakuya said, standing up. "Thank you Captain Kuchiki" Yuki said, bowing from a sitting position due to her injuries" Byakuya then left to his office to finish the rest of his paperwork, and make up the papers for Yuki joining squad 6.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo, there ya have it! Chapter 2! I know...text wallish... if it is annoying to read it like this, notify me and I'll see if i can rearrange the text~~**

**Also, _zanjutsu _is one of the 4 fighting styles this one being zanpaku-to (the others are kidou - demon magic, hohou - agility and hakuda - hand to hand combat)**

**For those who are wondering what Atsuo means it means "Friendly man"**

**Simple maths: Reviewing=happy me, happy me=faster update~~ Although this time I'll restrain myself and release the next chapter later, can't say when though~~**

**Byakuchi~~**


End file.
